


Suffering In Silence

by Snow_In_Winter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Everyone is suffering, Gen, The Golden Trio are War Generals, What could happen in the War, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_In_Winter/pseuds/Snow_In_Winter
Summary: A series of oneshots about the characters of Harry Potter and the War.Non-Canon!War and seriously a load of angst





	1. Ron Weasley

Ron Weasley knew it was war.

And just like the chess he was so skilled at, it required sacrifices. Between the three, he the always the one to come up with the best strategies. Hermione was brilliant but even she could not deny that her feminine emotions tend to obstruct her usually witty mind.

And Harry, oh Merlin Harry, his best mate. This type of plan, it would surely kill him. Harry was too kind, too soft to think up a plan that needs sacrifices. That’s the main reason why he was shite in chess.

So it was up to him. And Merlin was it painful. To deliberately plan the possible deaths of his friends and families. To desperately think up some other ways to make this plan a successful and fail _because sacrifices are needed in wars_. To feel sick as he explained the plan to his soldiers and see those steely resolve in their eyes showing they were fine with the plan, as long as they win the war. To sleep with nightmares in the faces of their dead soldiers and comrades, knowing he was the reason they were dead.

That he should have thought of something better. That he should thought a plan where no deaths should happen. That all those people shouldn’t have to die.

Ron loves Hermione Granger. And he knew that this bloody war was slowly killing her. He saw it in the way her eyes dulled everytime the soldiers were brought back with agony twisted faces as their mouths opened in a never ending scream. A scream that would haunt her at nights.

And he hates it!

That every day, he was slowly but surely losing his best mates. And sometimes, even he felt that he was losing himself. But he was selfish. Between the three of them, he would be the first to admit it. He was a selfish prat and if his plans and strategies would save the three of them, then he’ll bear it. He’ll bear all the guilt of those dead warriors.

And if he had to sacrifice a few soldiers just so that Harry and Hermione won’t be dead, well, he’ll admit of being selfish, no matter how many times he had to, as long as the three of them was _alive._  

But in the end, they were still children, and the crippling guilt was too suffocating. So at times during the night, when he felt the war was a little too overwhelming, he’ll go out and gaze at the stars. And if Harry and Hermione joined him later, can’t sleep with their own demons and nightmares, well, none of them said anything.


	2. Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger was the most brilliant witch in her age.

She heard this fact again and again from the whispers of her professors and schoolmates. Usually the tone varied between mocking and adoration. Hermione used to care about their opinions, once upon a time.

And then the war happened and now all she cared about was her two best friends.

Between the three of them, she was the least traumatic but only by a small margin. Because even if she didn’t fight at the front lines and didn’t plan their soldiers’ deaths, she saw the deepest cruelty of war.

She was the head of Intelligence Gathering, as well as Healing.

Seeing the life fleeing from the eyes of her fellow soldiers was becoming more and more common as the war raged on. Learning how to heal was the easiest part, but applying what she was taught was the hardest part. She used to cry whenever she saw one of her friends injured but now, all that was present on her face was a thin line at the mouth and grim determination in her hardened eyes.

She didn’t cry when she saw her soldiers die, not anymore.

She can’t, especially when her teams were looking at her for their next tasks.

Where would they go next, what should they learn now, are the spies they sent out were still alive?

The last one would hit the hardest. And instead of letting her tears fall, she’ll harden her expression and shook her head.

“No information as of now.”

And only the very few trusted and skilled healers would slightly bowed their heads. Because those spies just came back last night in a bag and in pieces. Only one had remained alive, but only enough to give them the message before he too, followed his fellow spies to the afterlife under the hands of a begging and desperate Hermione.

‘We’ll destroy this world and all that you love’

She didn’t show any tears in front of her fellow healers and spies, but her friends had never been in those categories to begin with.

Between the three of them, she was the least traumatic but, that doesn’t mean her nightmares were kinder in anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a quick question, which character do you want to appear next? And what do you want me to write about? I'll try to write the character to request except for Harry. So if you like the two chapters so far and want me to continue with the character of your choice, tell me and I'll try to write it.


	3. George Weasley

Fred and George Weasley were students remembered by professors with the mixed feelings of exasperation and fondness.

The twins were always up to mischief and there was never a boring week with those two around.  And this was no less true in the Burrows. Although, if ask, Percy Weasley might not give the kindest view for the tricksters but only those close to him could see very slight softened of his expression.

So yes, both of them were either loved or annoyed with. The point is, most people knew them. And all of them knew, that Fred and George were one and the same. They were rarely separated and never without each other for long periods of time.

So it was a very awkward sight when a wizard or witch entered Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and was greeted with the sight of only one twin.

Never two, not anymore.

And if at night, Ron would sometimes hear his older brother crying and pleading for his dead twin, well, he couldn’t do anything except for wiping away his tears and tried to help with the shop with his best effort.

Harry once told the twins that a mirror used to be in Hogwarts, a mirror that showed one’s deepest desire. Mirror of Erised he told them.

But everyday, when George woke up and passed by a mirror, he couldn’t help but think that every mirror was the Mirror of Erised for him, except for one ear, the image would have both.


	4. Neville Longbottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> Extreme OOC!Neville and the longest chapter so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to ravenlove93 for giving me my first kudos! ＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／

Neville Longbottom was considered a war hero. But some nights, when he was alone in his own room in Hogwarts, panting and sweating from his latest nightmare, he wished he wasn’t.

He had killed Nagini and he had lead Dumbledore’s Army when the Savior, Harry Potter, was not at Hogwarts. He was the first to go against Voldemort when all hope was lost. He is a hero, they would croon when they saw him. It was the same thing told over and over again, whether in whispers or in books.

Neville Longbottom was a hero, and nobody could say otherwise.

But in truth, he was really a coward. He was constantly afraid to go out, because the nightmares were still there, even during the day. Only his students and the plants would see him for more than three times a week. Other than that, he would make himself as scarce as possible.

And Neville would read, with envy at the back of his mind, how his ex-housemates had move on with their lives with no terrors of the dark past. How amazing Harry Potter’s speech on the ceremony had been, how marvellous Hermione Granger had fought with intellectual debate about the equality regarding blood status, how astounding Ron Weasley had once again planned the capture of a dark wizard who had caused the loss of thousands of innocent lives. More than ever, they were called heroes and were placed on a pedestal.

But sometimes, Neville couldn’t help but hate them. A hero? He would scoff in his mind. A hero wasn’t supposed to come out unscathed. A hero wasn’t supposed to be happily living with their lives. A HERO WASN’T SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY AFTER HE HAD GONE THROUGH NIGHTMARES THAT WOULD HAUNT TO THE REST OF HIS LIFE!!!

And with the ripped Daily Propheret in his grip, he would toss away the pieces and storm to the greenhouse and lose himself to the delicate care of his plants.

Neville Longbottom used to envy the Golden Trio, easily able to resume life so soon after the pain of war while he was stuck, reliving through the same nightmare again and again and again and again. That was, until he met them again and forced him to realise he had been completely _wrong_.

Harry had come as a guest speaker for Defence Against Dark Arts. The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. As soon as Headmistress Minerva had finished her welcoming speech, the entrance door had opened to reveal their much anticipated guest and almost instantly the hall exploded with whispers and eagerness when not only the great Harry Potter had grace Hogwarts with his presence but also the rapidly famous and intelligent activist Hermione Granger and the hero had frequently adorned the front page of the newspaper Ron Weasley.

The Golden Trio stood with all their glory in the Great Hall of Hogwarts and everyone was out of their minds with all the excitement.

All except him.

He watched with ugly hatred as they took turns, one by one, to give their own speech each. He watched with hideous loathing as the awe and admiration in the eyes of the students grew with each word. He watched with revolting resentment as they cheered and clapped for their heroes. He watched, and watched, until he saw the moment it happened.

The spell was too fast, too swift, that if they didn’t pay attention, nobody should have seen it. But there was already a shield in front of them before Neville could do so much as a blink. The spell bounced off the shield to the corner of the hall, far away from any living beings. As soon as the spell touched the wall, there was a deafening boom and the wall was no more. It was when the sound of yelling filled the air did everyone snapped out of their shock.

All eyes turned towards the podium where a bound seventh year Ravenclaw was struggling and yelling while being hovered in mid air. Ron was pointing his wand at the hovering boy while Hermione continued to maintain the now visible shield in front of all three of them.

Chaos ensued.

Which was why, Neville, who was still staring in shock at the trio, saw how Hermione and Ron gripped Harry’s sleeves, each with the hands not holding their wands. And the scene happened only for a split moment, but Neville swore Harry’s wand was already pointed at the student whose face was twisted in pain and agony before it stopped when Ron and Hermione grabbed his sleeves, immediately lowering his hand and disappearing his wand.

And he knew it was not his imagination when he saw the hardened faces of people who had gone through countless of nightmares and peace will forever be a dream.

Albeit a little grim, their faces all showed a calm expression but their white knuckle grips told a different story. The incident became the front cover page for the Daily Prophet the next day the hundreds of praises where showered to the heroes. And the three of them simply smiled and calmly went through the thousands of questions thrown towards them. They were, once again, seen as the perfect heroes, brave and noble and the perfect examples.

But finally, Neville Longbottom knew better.

And as he continued to read the article, the black bitterness that used to grip his heart, had completely disappeared and was replaced by heart breaking pity. Because that was the moment Neville remembered what his grandmother used to say when she read him bedtime stories.

No matter what happen, Heroes couldn't be seen as weak.


End file.
